


Carving Our Alpha

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: HM Prompts with Malace [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom Alec Lightwood, Dom/sub, Fluff, Hurt Alec Lightwood, M/M, Omega Jace Wayland, Omega Magnus Bane, Prompt Fic, Pumpkins, Sub Jace Wayland, Sub Magnus Bane, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Alec, for once, is resting while his omegas are carving pumpkins.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: HM Prompts with Malace [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969738
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Carving Our Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HM prompt: Pumpkin. 500 words or less.
> 
> Thanks to Jessa for beta-read it, you are 😇
> 
> *-*
> 
> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.

Alec returned after a long day of patrolling. He could feel his body aching, and then he noticed the blood. He did not remember getting hurt in the battle. He knew that he had defeated demons. Maybe rest would do him good.

Magnus watched his alpha coming home after the day of battle. He looked drained and he was pallid within minute. The warlock tried to see where the blood was coming from. He hoped that his alpha was not hurt badly.

Alec fainted on the floor, Magnus and Jace hurried to his side only to notice the open wound. Magnus used his magic to heal his alpha while Jace sent him strength and warmth through their Parabatai rune. As their alpha was healing, they sat and watched him, each in their own way, Magnus used his magic and Jace kissed his face. His hands were moving all over, touching softly and letting him know that they wee taking care of him.

Hours later, Alec woke up on the floor, watching his omegas with love as they slept close to him.

“Thank you,” he said to them with a weak voice.

The omegas woke as they felt him moving.

“You look much better, Alexander,” Magnus told him, and clicked his finger to bring food and drink for his alpha.

Alec nodded as he ate and drank after he finished. He motioned toward the pumpkins.

“While I rest some more, I want you to do some carving to the pumpkins. And I know you are great with knives, Jace, and you too, Magnus. I don’t want you to use magic. Don’t cheat,” Alec told them as he walked over the bed.

“Oh, I forgot… You have until the night,” Alec told them as he rest his head on the pillow.

“But it’s nightfall already.” Jace told him, but all he could hear was snoring.

“Well, what should we carve?” Magnus asked his fellow omega.

“What about our alpha? He has been the most kind to us and he barely uses his alpha tone on us,” Jace suggested.

“That’s a great idea. He deserves to be seen more, and since we both love him so much, he will appreciate our carving. Even if he only wants us to play.”

In the morning, when Alec awoke, he noticed lots of pumpkins with his image on them. The alpha was confused, not knowing why his image was there.

“Magnus, Jace, come over here.”

Magnus and Jace hurried into the room, looking at him with innocent eyes.

“What is the meaning for this?”

“We love you so we carved you into the pumpkins,” Magnus replied, bowing his head.

“But why me?”

“You are beautiful,” Magnus replied. And Jace added, “You are ours, that’s why.”

**The End!!!**


End file.
